The Crown Princess of Luhan
by TeaJustMine
Summary: Dia terlahir dari rahim Sang Permaisuri. Di berkahi dengan kemewahan dan kasih sayang melimpah dari Sang Kaisar. Luhan tumbuh menjadi Putri Kecil periang dengan tawa yang membawa kebahagiaan. Tapi, di malam badai salju, kemarahan Yunho mengubah segalanya. kini dirinya hanyalah seorang pengungsi. Putri mahkota yang terbuang. Jung Luhan. FemLuhan. HuHan. Cerita kolosal china. RNR ya.
1. prolog

**The Crown Princess of Luhan**

 **By Teajustmine**

 _Just prolog_

 _[***]_

"Yang Mulia Kaisar. Putri anda telah lahir, cantik bagai Dewi kayangan. Semoga Tian selalu memberkahi kebahagian."

"Namamu Jung Luhan. Rusa kecil yang akan memberikan kebahagian untuk negeri ini, kamu akan menjadi putri kebangganku."

.

"Putri Mahkota Luhan, apa yang anda lakukan disini. Anda bisa di hukum Permaisuri Jae jika menyelinap begini. Kumohon, kembalilah sebelum Permaisuri Jae melihatnya."

"Tidak apa dayang Er, Ibunda Permaisuri tidak akan marah. Aku hanya ingin melihat pasar malam."

"Ya Tian."

.

"Kakak, ibunda, ayahanda bilang kalau aku akan menjadi gadis paling cantik saat dewasa nanti? Benarkah?"

"Berdoalah, agar Tian welas asih dan menghilangkan pipi bakpau-mu, hahahaha."

.

"Hari ini aku, Kaisar Jung Yunho akan mencabut gelar Permaisuri Jung Jaejoong dan menjadi biksuni untuk menebus kesalahannya. Putri Mahkota Jung Luhan akan menjalani pengungsian di perbatasan Peichin. Gelar Putra Mahkota Jung Changmin akan di turunkan dan di asingkan di gunung wudang selama sepuluh tahun dan untuk Dayang Kim Junsu akan menjadi pengangsingan di perbatasan manchu selama tujuh tahun dan setelah itu akan menjadi biksuni seumur hidup."

"Tidaaaak... Ayahanda, tidaaak... Aku tidak mau! Ibundaaaa, tolong Ibunda! Hiks, hiks, aku takut. Kakaaak!"

"Ayahanda, hamba mohon tolong lepaskan Putri Luhan!"

"Yang Mulia mohon welas asih Putri Luhan masih sangat belia..."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, pengawal bawa mereka pergi dari istana."

.

"Ampuni hamba yang ceroboh ini, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Kereta Putri Luhan terjatuh ke jurang."

.

Just prolog. Ingin melihat bagaimana respon reader. Jika respon oke chapter pertama insyaAllah akan publis seminggu lagi.

Nb:

Famale Luhan, famale Jaejoong.

.

Teajustmine.


	2. yi xingfu 1

Dia terlahir dari rahim Sang Permaisuri. Di berkahi dengan kemewahan dan kasih sayang melimpah dari Sang Kaisar. Luhan tumbuh menjadi Putri Kecil periang dengan tawa yang membawa kebahagiaan. Tapi, di malam badai salju, kemarahan Jung Yunho mengubah segalanya.

Saat dia sadar, kini dirinya hanyalah seorang pengungsi. Putri mahkota yang terbuang. Itulah dirinya. Jung Luhan.

.

 **The Crown Princess of Luhan**

 **魯漢太子妃**

Putri Mahkota Luhan

 **TeaJustmine**

 **yī:xìngfú**

Kebahagiaan

 **All cast not mine. Historical story. Gender swich. Famale Luhan. Famale Jaejoong**

 **SehunfemLuhan. And any pairs**

 **No material, cover, picture and song not mine**

 **Don't copy paste**

 **So enjoy**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Nǐ bìng, yǒu rén zhào gu nǐ, zhè jiù shì xìng fú._

 _(Saat kamu sakit, ada orang yang menjagamu, itulah kebahagiaan)_

 _Nǐ lěng, yǒu rén bào zhe nǐ, zhè jiù shì xìng fú_

 _(Saat kamu kedinginan, ada orang yang memelukmu, itulah kebahagiaan)_

 _Nǐ kū, yǒu rén ān wèi nǐ, zhè jiù shì xìng fú_

 _(Saat kamu sedih, ada orang yang menghiburmu, itulah kebahagiaan)_

 _(Puisi kebahagian oleh anonim)_

[***-***]

Malam purnama semakin meninggi, pendar cahaya bulan menerangi setiap sudut kegelapan, dengan jutaan bintang yang tersebar di langit biru. Beberapa orang melongok keatas memperhatikan bulan purnama, mereka terkagum dan segera memanggil teman-temannya. Semua orang yang melihat pasti akan berfikir jika malam ini adalah malam purnama terbaik yang pernah mereka saksikan. Mereka bersuka cita dengan arak di tangan dan saling menyahut puisi.

Tapi di balik megahnya dinding kerajaan kekaisaran Jung, kini mereka tengah berbalut kekhawatiran. Kaisar Jung Yunho tak luput dari rasa resah itu, jubah kebesarannya berkibar saat berjalan. Membuat Kasim yang mengikutinya menabrak punggung Sang Kaisar yang langsung bersujud meminta maaf.

Sudah satu jam Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir di depan paviliun meigui¹. Permaisuri Jung Jaejoong tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkan permata hati yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Hatinya cemas dan berharap semoga Tian² melindungi orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

"Sedikit lagi permaisuri, dorong sekali lagi!"

"Eeng..." Mata sewarna coklat madu terpejam erat. Sungguh sakit sekali hingga membuat nafasnya tersegal, keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi di seka oleh seorang Kasim setia. Rasanya dia tidak akan kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit, tapi mengingat jika bayi mungilnya akan terlahir sebentar lagi membuatnya memperoleh kekuatan.

"Dorong, dorong Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Aaarhg..."

"Sekali lagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Hah-hah... Aaargh!"

Kini bulan purnama berada di puncak tertinggi tanpa tertutup sedikit pun awan. Sinar kemasan yang terlihat begitu indah seolah para dewa tengah turun ke dunia menebarkan benih kebahagian. Begitu banyak bintang dilangit, yang menurut kepercayan adalah kendaraan para dewa. Dan tepat saat bintang jatuh melewati bulan, tangisan bayi perempuan terdengar.

Kaisar Jung Yunho menoleh di detik pertama dia mendengarnya. Dengan segera dia mendobrak pintu, matanya berkeliling memandang sekitar dan menemukan Jaejoong tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Yang Mulia," bisik jaejoong tanpa suara. Dirinya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk membuka pita suaranya.

Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Binar kegembiraan terangkum jelas di matanya. Perlahan yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong penuh kelembutan. "Terimakasih, Permaisuri ku."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang di berikan Yunho padanya. Seorang pria yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama dua puluh tahun.

"Hamba menghadap Yang Mulia Kaisar." Seorang tabib datang dengan buntalan kecil berwarna merah di tangannya. "Putri anda telah lahir, cantik bagai Dewi kayangan. Semoga Tian² selalu memberkahi kebahagian."

Yunho berdiri menghampiri tabib lalu mengulurkan tangan meminta Si Kecil Mungil yang bahkan sebelum kelahirannya sudah mencuri afeksinya. Perlahan mata bulat nan jernih terbuka untuk pertama kalinya, menatap Yunho sebelum akhirnya menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan.

"Ya Tian, bayi kecil ini begitu mirip denganmu, Permaisuri. Hidung, bibir, bahkan mata ini begitu mirip denganmu. Permaisuri Jae aku tidak tau kau begitu serakah hingga tidak menyisakan tempat untukku." Siapapun yang mendengar kata-kata Yunho pasti akan menyetujui jika Sang Kaisar tengah merajuk.

"Ampuni hamba yang lancang, Yang Mulia," pinta Jaejoong tidak benar-benar serius. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Tian, mengabulkan doaku. Aku meminta satu yang mirip sepertimu." Yunho tersenyum, dibawanya tangan mungil itu dan dikecupnya sayang. Perlahan permata coklat menampakkan keindahannya. "Namamu Jung Luhan. Rusa kecil yang akan memberikan kebahagian untuk negeri ini, kau akan menjadi putri kebangganku. Sayang."

"Putra Mahkota datang berkunjung."

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang lalu terkekeh pelan melihat Putra Mahkota Jung Changmin berlari dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Ayahanda, ibunda benarkah adikku sudah lahir? Benarkah? Apakah itu adikku, Ayahanda?" Tanyanya beruntun dalam satu tarikan nafas. Changmin menatap penuh harap pada buntalan merah yang di peluk Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut menatap putra pertamanya, pipinya memerah, tetes keringat mengalir dari ujung lancip surai hitamnya, nafasnya tersegal seolah berlari mengintari seluruh istana. Putra Mahkota yang biasanya minim ekspresi terlihat sangat hidup dan Jaejoong tau jika Yunho setuju dengan pemikirannya. Terlihat dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah dulu, Jung Changmin. Berjanjilah untuk melindungi Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Luhan di atas pundakmu!" suara tegas Yunho berhasil memaku afeksi Changmin. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu menegapkan tubuhnya. Memandang lurus pada Yunho. Karena dia tau laki-laki di depannya sudah berubah menjadi Kaisar Jung Yunho.

Ya, perjanjian antar laki-laki.

"Hamba, Jung Changmin akan berjanji melindungi Ibunda Jung Jaejoong dan adikku Jung Luhan dengan nyawaku."

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu, Pangeran Mahkota Jung Changmin?"

"Ya Yang Mulia. Hamba berjanji dengan Tian Agung dan Kwan Im Pho sat³ di Atasku."

Hati Jaejoong tersentuh mendengarnya. Bahkan kasim dan dayang yang mendengarnya terpekur kagum, beberapa di antaranya menangis haru. Bagaimana mungkin jika bocah sekecil ini bisa terlihat dewasa. Pada nyatanya Changmin adalah keturunan Yunho yang merupakan Putra kaisar naga, pastilah mempunyai wibawa layaknya para leluhur.

"Kemarilah Putraku," Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut sukacita oleh Changmin. Dengan sayang Jaejoong mencium dahi dan pipi Changmin bergantian. Changmin merasa senang senang saja jika saja dia tidak mendengar kikik geli bibi Junsu dan dengusan Yunho.

"Aah... Ibunda, saya pria dewasa," sungut Changmin, mengusap bekas ciuman Jaejoong tak rela. "Ayahanda, mana adikku? Aku ingin lihat."

"Kenapa aku harus memperlihatkan Luhan padamu?"

"Karena aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindunginya."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Perlahan dia mengulurkan Luhan yang diterima Changmin dengan berdebar debar.

"Huaah... Mirip sekali dengan Ibunda. Lulu mei-mei panggil aku Changmin gege," Changmin berceloteh riang menatap wajah adiknya yang tertidur pulas seperti mengabaikannya. Dan dengan gemas Changmin menggigit pelan pipi bakpao Luhan. Tak ayal bayi mungil itu terhisak pelan.

"Haiya... Putra Mahkota apa yang anda lakukan?" Beberapa kasim kelabakan saat melihat wajah Sang Putri memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku berjanji untuk melindunginya tapi tidak untuk menjahilinya," jawab Changmin. "Iyakan Lulu mei mei?"

[••••••••••••••••••••••]

Tujuh tahun kemudian

Sehelai daun momiji kering terbang melayang tertiup angin musim gugur, melewati atap-atap bangunan, hampir jatuh ke tanah jika saja angin tidak berhembus kencang. Meliuk-liuk mencari celah sempit diantara kokohnya dinding istana, terus melayang seolah menari dan akhirnya berhenti di ratusan hamparan kuning keemasan yang menutupi hampir seluruh taman di paviliun soka.

"Putri Mahkota Luhan, apa yang anda lakukan disini. Anda bisa di hukum Permaisuri Jae jika menyelinap begini. Kumohon, kembalilah sebelum Permaisuri Jae melihatnya."

Seorang gadis kecil dengan hanfu biru muda tengah asyik bersantai di atas dahan pohon mengabaikan seorang dayang yang kini memucat ngeri.

"Tidak apa dayang Er, Ibunda Permaisuri tidak akan marah. Lulu hanya ingin melihat pasar malam."

"Ya Tian!" Keluh dayang Er dengan dahi berkeringat. "Kalau begini Yang Mulia Kaisar bisa memenggal kepalaku."

"Tidak akan Dayang Er. Ayahanda tidak kan menghukummu. Lulu jamin." Hanfu biru melayang saat gadis cilik itu terjun dari pohon.

"Ya Tiaaaan..." teriak Dayang Er. "Putri Mahkota Luhan, saya mohon jangan membuat jantung saya berhenti berdetak," bukan kepalang panik Dayang Er saat melihat tuan putrinya terjun begitu saja dari dahan, serta merta dia mendekati nona mudanya, meneliti apakah ada yang terluka. Tergores sedikit saja kepalanya menjadi taruhan.

Tapi gadis nakal itu hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. "Dayang Er, maaf. Membuatmu semakin tua. Hehehe."

"Ya, anda selalu senang membuat wajah saya terlihat tua karena khawatir," Dayang Er tersenyum lembut. Dia berjongkok tepat didepan Luhan, menepuk nepuk hanfunya pelan.

"Tapi Dayang Er, Dayang paliiing cantik di istana," tangan kecil Luhan membentang seolah memperlihatkan betapa bersungguhnya dia. "Tapi bibi Junsu juga cantik."

"Terimakasih, Tuan Putri. Mungkin saya bisa membuatkan manisan persik untuk anda karena sudah memuji saya." Dayang Er hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Luhan. Wajahnya berseri hanya karena mendengar manisan persik yang sangat di sukainya.

"Xie xie."

Sungguh saat melihat Luhan kecil pasti akan merasa gemas. Kulit putihnya terlihat bersinar dengan hanfu sutra kwalitas terbaik yang di kenakannya, kontras dengan surai hitam lebat yang dihiasi jepit giok yang akan bergoyang saat dia berpolah, hidung mancung dengan pipi yang memerah, mata bulat dan bibir kecil yang akan merengut lucu lalu tersenyum manis. Kesempurnaan yang merupakan jiplak sempurna Jaejoong saat masih kecil.

Kaki mungil Luhan berjalan menyusuri barak latihan dimana kakak kesayangannya tengah berlatih. Jujur saja Luhan sangat ingin bermain pedang seperti kakaknya, baginya apapun yang dilakukan kakaknya terlihat hebat dimatanya.

Seperti saat kakaknya mengendongnya di punggung lalu memanjat pohon sakura tertinggi di istana, walaupun pada akhirnya kakaknya mendapat cambukan lima kali di punggungnya membuat Luhan menangis. Dan Ayahanda terlihat menakutkan selama beberapa hari.

Senyum Luhan merekah sempurna saat melihat kakaknya tengah berlatih dengan pangeran kedua. Dengan segera gadis kecil itu berlari mendekat. "Changmin gege!"

Teriakan barusan membuat dua orang yang berlatih menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Changmin tersenyum saat mendapati Rusa Kecil kesayangannya menerjang kearahnya dan melesakkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.

"Lulu mei mei. Gege merindukanmu bocah nakal."

"Aniya gege. Lulu bukan bocah nakal," bibir merah itu merengut kesal. Changmin hanya tertawa geli melihat penolakan Luhan, diusianya yang ke empat belas Changmin sama sekali tidak merubah perangainya yang suka menjahili adiknya. Bahkan beberapa kali membuatnya menangis, dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

Seperti saat ini dimana Changmin menjepit pipi tembam Luhan dengan bibirnya, membuat gadis itu meronta kesakitan.

"Sakit, gege," rengek Luhan. Tangan mungilnya menangkup pipinya yang memerah, sudah jelas gadis kecil itu tengah merajuk. Jadi dengan sengaja Luhan melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan berjalan ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ini untuk Pangeran Kedua," senyum Luhan dengan mata nyaris terpejam membuat Jung Kyungsoo tertegun. Gadis cilik itu mengangsurkan daun momiji kearahnya.

"Ini untukku, Putri Luhan?" Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menerimanya.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Iya."

"Putri Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau memberikan pangeran lain barang. Padahal kau punya gege yang sangat tampan. Pangeran kedua berikan daun itu padaku."

Luhan mencebik, "Lulu tidak mau. Changmin gege selalu menjahili Lulu," sungut Luhan. "Jadi aku memberikannya pada Pangeran kedua."

Mata hitam Changmin membola mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal Luhan, bagaimana bisa adiknya mengabaikannya. Gadis nakal itu harus di beri hukuman.

Dengan sigap Changmin menarik tangan Luhan lalu mengelitik pinggang adiknya. Membuatnya berjanji hanya akan menyayangi Changmin alih alih pangeran yang lain yang di jawab dengan kikik geli Luhan.

Tanpa menyadari jika Kyungsoo tengah memandangi daun momiji di tangannya. Seberkas senyum terlihat saat pangeran kedua itu menyimpan pemberian Luhan dibalik hanfunya.

[******]

Matahari sudah meninggalkan peraduannya tadi sore dan bulan sabit menggantikan tugasnya. Ini akhir musim gugur dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin tidak heran jika hawa dingin sedikit merasuk sumsu tulang.

Disaat seperti ini menyalakan perapian dan meminum hangatnya teh atau arak adalah surga kecil yang tidak akan bisa ditolak. Ditambah dengan kehadiran keluarga yang paling disayangi.

Jaejoong dengan telaten meracik teh hijau untuk Yunho. Ketelitian, rajin dan lemah lembut adalah paket resmi yang sudah terkenal mengenai Sang Permaisuri. Tidak ada yang menandingi kepiawaiannya dalam meracik teh, bermain musik dan melukis. Bahkan kaisar terdahulu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan semua bakat itu diwarisi Luhan tanpa syarat. Seperti saat ini dimana gadis cilik itu memainkan kecapi dengan sangat mahir walaupun masih berumur lima tahun.

Nada-nada merdu membuat orang-orang terhanyut dan saat petikan terakhir Yunho bertepuk tangan sangat keras. Sang Kaisar tersenyum bangga.

"Kemarilah putriku sayang."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Berjalan mendekati Yunho. "Aku memang putri Ayahanda."

"Apakah Putri Luhan bukan Putriku juga, Yang Mulia?" Jaejoong terseyum. Dengan anggun dia menuangkan teh pada cawan Yunho seolah sudah melakukannya ratusan kali.

"Kenapa Permaisuri Jae? Secara fisik Luhan memang mirip denganmu, tapi soal sifat dia menuruniku," Yunho menyeringai kearah wanita yang begitu di cintainya. Menggoda Jaejoong tidak akan membuat Yunho bosan. Malah sebaliknya.

"Termasuk sifat jahil, suka bertindak ceroboh, berbuat onar hingga para dayang kerepotan, menjahili dayang dengan ulat bulu?"

Changmin terkikik mendengar pertanyaan lebih ke penyataan tentang Ayahandanya. Ya, hanya Jung Jaejoong yang berani membantah perkataan Yunho. Tapi melihat mata hitam Yunho, Changmin hanya bisa berdehem dan meminum tehnya.

"Tapi aku sayang Ayahanda." Dan ciuman kecil Luhan menghapus tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Selir Ahra datang berkunjung."

Begitu kasim berteriak rombongan Selir Ahra dan Pangeran Kedua Kyungsoo memasuki pavilium seiryu. Hanfu kuning yang dikenakan Selir Ahra terlihat mencolok dengan hiasan bunga hong dilengannya ditambah dengan perutnya yang kini membuncit.

"Semoga yang mulia panjang umur," Ahra dan Kyungsoo diikuti para dayang yang ikut ber kowtow.

Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Ahra. Senyum manis membuat Jaejoong terlihat memukau. "Ah, Selir Ahra. Duduklah disini, cuacana diluar tidak baik untuk kandunganmu."

"Tentu Permaisuri Jaejoong." Dengan anggun Ahra duduk disamping Yunho, "Yang Mulia Kaisar, saya membawakan ramuan gingseng yang baik untuk kesehatan anda. Cuaca dingin diluar membuat saya takut anda sakit, Yang Mulia." Ahra mengambil nampan dari Bibi Rong lalu menuangkannya di atas cangkir.

"Oh, terimakasih, Selir Ahra."

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Yunho yang pada awalnya hendak meminum teh buatan Jaejoong malah meletakkan cangkirnya dan menerima cangkir yang di sodorkan Ahra padanya.

Melihat itu Junsu meremas tangannya geram. Entah kenapa sejak Selir itu memasuki istana dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang Ahra sembunyikan. Dan mata Junsu melihat senyum yang Ahra sembunyikan dibalik lengan hanfunya.

Untung saja Junsu melayani Permaisuri Jaejoong yang baik hati. Alih alih menenangkan, yang ada Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangannya agar tidak bertindak ceroboh dan memancing kemarahan Yunho.

"Selir Ahra," suara jernih Luhan mengalihkan fokus semua orang. "Apa sebentar lagi Lulu akan mempunyai mei mei?"

"Iya Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota. Sebentar lagi mei mei akan lahir. Mingkin nanti Putri bisa bermain dengannya." Dengan tawa anggun Ahra memandang Yunho, "Apakah Anda akan menyayangi bayi ini ketika lahir Yang Mulia?"

"Tentu saja, Selir Ahra. Biar bagaimanapun bayi itu adalah anakku." Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Suatu kehormatan Yang Mulia Kaisar. Anda sungguh welas asih."

Dan senyuman Ahra tersungging sepanjang malam.

.

..

TBC.

Kamus

1 pavilium meigui= pavilium mawar

2 Tian= Tuhan orang China.

3 Kwan Im Po Shat=Dewi Kwan Im

.

Terimakasih buat para reader yang membaca ceritaku.

Lama sekali tidak menulis jadi terasa kaku-hiks- apalagi aku pakai gaya sok keluar dari zona aman-hiks-. Ini RPF kedua, berharap akan terus berlanjut sampai ending-berdoa-

Maksih sudah membaca yang review dan fav makasih bangeet. Padahal kaku banget tulisanku.

Yosh, saatnya bales review. Yang login sudah aku bales. ^°^

LL= makasih. Ini sudah dilanjut. Moga ngga nyesel baca chap 1 nga.

Aii= couplenya barusan aku tulis. Tapi kalau ingin ketemu sehun baca terus chap selanjutnya-promosi-

Omegat= oh my yess. Hahahha. Saya hanya author lawas rasa chibi. Kwkakk...

.

.

TeaJustmine


	3. er: yin tian

Dia terlahir dari rahim Sang Permaisuri. Di berkati dengan kemewahan dan kasih sayang melimpah dari Sang Kaisar. Luhan tumbuh menjadi Putri Kecil periang dengan tawa yang membawa kebahagiaan. Tapi, di malam badai salju, kemarahan Jung Yunho mengubah segalanya.

Saat dia sadar, kini dirinya hanyalah seorang pengungsi. Putri mahkota yang terbuang. Itulah dirinya. Jung Luhan.

 **The Crown Princess of Luhan**

 **魯漢太子妃**

Putri Mahkota Luhan

 **TeaJustmine**

 **èr: yīn tiān**

 **Mendung**

 **All cast not mine. Historical story. Gender swich. Famale Luhan. Famale Jaejoong**

 **SehunfemLuhan. And any pairs**

 **No material, cover, picture and song not mine**

 **Playlist:** **夏米雅** **-** **美丽之外**

 **Shia Miya -Diluar keindahan**

 **Don't copy paste**

 **So enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Tòu lòu yī kē róuruǎn de xīn

(Membuka sebuah hati yang lembut)

Zài wǔyè lǐ piàn piàn suì chéng lèi dī

(Ditengah malam kepingan kepingannya yang terpecah oleh air mata)

Wàibiǎo yuè jiāndìng línghún yuè yóuyí

(Diluar terasa semakin tabah semakin ragu ragu)

Guè xíguàn wěiqu

(Semakin terbiasa menganiaya)

[夏米雅 - 美丽之外Shia Miya -Diluar keindahan]

.

.

Terik matahari begitu menyengat hari ini. Rasanya begitu panas, seperti saat hari akan turun hujan. Tapi entah kenapa beberapa kali berhembus angin dingin yang menyejukkan mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Jaejoong dengan hanfu yang terlapisi jubah kebesarannya bersulam benang emas berjalan anggun. Dibelakangnya Junsu dan empat orang kasim berjalan mengikuti dengan setia. Semua kasim membungkuk penuh hormat untuk wanita nomor satu di istana Jung saat melewati mereka.

Hampir semua orang berkata jika kecantikan Permaisuri Jaejoong layaknya Sang Dewi kayangan, mungkin karena itulah Kaisar Yunho begitu mencintainya. Karena dibanding dengan kerajaan lainnya, hanya Kaisar Yunho yang memiliki jumlah selir paling sedikit-enam orang- berbanding terbalik dengan Kaisar atau raja lain yang mempunyai puluhan selir.

Apalagi ditambah dengan kelahiran Pangeran Changmin dan Putri Luhan, Jaejoong semakin disayangi oleh Yunho. Tidak heran jika ada hati yang begitu dengki melihat mereka bahagia.

"Yang Mulai Permaisuri memasuki ruangan," teriak seorang kasim.

Begitu pintu dibuka afeksi Jaejoong menyita seluruh mata di Balairung, melihat itu Yunho mengeram-perpaduan rasa bangga dan kesal. Tentu saja, istrinya selalu membuat orang-orang terpesona karena kehadiarannya, bahkan tanpa Jaejoong bersusah payah pun sadari. Salah satu hal yang membuat Yunho sering cemburu. Karena apa yang menjadi milik Jung Yunho akan selamanya menjadi miliknya. Itu adalah prinsipnya.

"Semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur," hormat Jaejoong yang di ikuti Junsu dan para dayang di belakangnya.

"Semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur seribu tahun."

"Kemarilah Permaisuriku." Terlihat pancaran sayang tanpa bisa di tutupi oleh Yunho. Menyuruh Jaejoong agar segera duduk dikursi yang di buat khusus untuknya dan tepat berada disampingnya. Mungkin orang-orang berfikir jika memang tugas seorang permaisuri untuk menemani kaisar. Tapi di balik itu semua, Yunho dengan sengaja memperlihatkan jika Jung Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Dan para kutu busuk akan berfikir ulang jika mengusik ketenangannya.

Jaejoong berjalan melewati para penjabat dengan senyum lembut, apalagi saat melihat putri bungsunya tengah duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Walaupun sedikit kesal karena Luhan kembali kabur saat belajar dan membuat gurunya sakit kepala. Tapi Jaejoong memakluminya karena di usia Luhan saat ini dia masih ingin bermain.

Ya, hanya Luhan seorang yang berani menerobos masuk balairung saat Yunho tengah melakukan pertemuan. Tapi tetap saja gadis kecil itu selalu mendapat pengecualian, wajah manisnya benar-benar membuat Yunho kalah telak. Apalagi jika Luhan merengek, "Tapi, Lulu merindukan Ayahanda. Rindu sekali." Bisa dipastikan jika Yunho mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Luhan disertai kecupan di pipi.

Melihat ibunda tercinta duduk di samping Ayahandanya membuat mata bulat Luhan berbinar senang. Bibirnya melengkung senyum manis. Sayang sekali kakaknya masih sibuk berlatih.

"Putri Luhan, apa yang anda lakukan disini? Bukankah anda seharusnya belajar protokol istana," pejabat Lu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Bertanya seolah-olah peduli dengan Luhan.

"Tapi aku bosan," rengek Luhan, tangannya bersedekap didepan dada enggan memandang pejabat Lu.

"Tapi bukankah seorang putri tugas anda adalah belajar, jika tidak apa pantas disebut Putri Mahkota?"

"Pejabat Lu Xiah!" Suara Yunho menggelagar bagai petir di siang bolong. Wajahnya memerah murka melihat putri kesayangannya di hina tepat di bawah hidungnya. "Lancang sekali mulutmu!"

Wajah pejabat Lu pucat pasi. Di detik berikutnya kepalanya sudah menyentuh lantai. "Hamba tidak berani. Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia. Ampuni hamba yang lancang ini. Hampa patut mati."

Mata hitam Yunho menyorot kejam, dia paling tidak suka jika kesayangannya-apapun itu- dihina orang lain. "Jika kau ulangi kau akan kehilangan kepalamu. Beruntung aku mengingat jasamu."

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia. Anda benar-benar welas asih, semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur," Pejabat Lu bersujut beberapa kali hingga kepalanya menyentuh lantai.

"Jika orang lain membuatmu susah, anggaplah itu tumpukan rejeki. Mulai hari ini belajarlah menyenangkan hati orang lain. Jika kamu merasa pahit dalam hidupmu dengan suatu tujuan, itulah bahagia. Lari dan berlarilah untuk mengejar hari esok." Suara jernih terdengar di seluruh balairung. Beberapa orang terpana mendengarnya apalagi ditambah wajah tanpa dosa Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan. "Satu sampai empat dari dua puluh ajaran Kwan Im Pho sat."

Suaranya yang begitu lantang terdengar, iris golden brown yang bersinar, ditambah senyum bangga yang tersemat di bibir. Luhan berhasil membuat orang-orang terdiam lalu bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Putri mahkota anda sangat pintar. Anda masih kecil tapi sudah menguasai ajaran Kwan Im Pho Sat dengan baik. Saya Lee Seung Hyun memberikan hormat untuk Tuan Putri," ucap jendral Lee Seung Hyun sambil berkowtow membuat Yunho tersenyum senang.

"Lihat sendiri betapa pintarnya putriku."

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat Luhan. Sebagai ibu dia mengetaui semua perangai anak-anaknya. Jaejoong sadar walaupun secara fisik Luhan adalah copian sempurnanya tapi soal sifat Luhan adalah Yunho versi mini. Manipulatif, keras kepala, penuh perhitungan, tidak mau kalah dan pekerja keras. Tapi entah kenapa Yunho begitu bangga mengetahuinya termasuk sifat jahil dan suka melanggar aturan.

"Pertemuan kita akhiri," putusnya. Sang Raja Yunho dengan pakaian kebesaran bersulam emas berjalan penuh wibawa, di belakangnya Permaisuri Jaejoong dan Luhan diikuti para dayang serta kasim berjalan penuh hormat.

"Semoga Yang Mulia beserta keluarga di beri panjang umur," semua serempak berkotow.

.

.

Rombongan penguasa Jung berjalan melintasi taman bunga peony saat jendral Park Yoo Chun berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Terlihat gagah dengan hanfu hitam dan pedang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Hamba, Jendral Park Yoo Chun memberi hormat. Semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur." Yoo Chun berlutut dengan tangan terkepal di atas kepalanya begitu mendekati Yunho. "Semoga Yang Mulia Permaisuri panjang umur."

"Kau sudah kembali dari misimu Yoo Chun?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah kita bisa minum teh sekarang. Junsu siapkan teh kesukaan jendral Yoo Chun," perintah Yunho yang segera di amini oleh Junsu. Tapi sebelum Junsu beranjak menjauh perkataan Yunho menelan semuanya. "Ah, jendral Yoo Chun, aku ada dihadapanmu bukannya ada dibelakang sana."

Park Yoo Chun tanpa sadar berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho yang menyeringai senang. Mengabaikan Jaejoong yang langsung menengur Yunho dengan senyum "aku tau" juga kikik geli para dayang dan kasim.

"A-aa. Hamba akan menyiapkannya sekarang, Yang Mulia," Junsu menunduk dalam dalam saat wajahnya memerah total apalagi saat Luhan dengan mata bulatnya memandang penasaran.

Lengan mungil itu menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Haaa... Kenapa wajah bibi Junsu merah, Ibunda?"

Yang menuai kekehan geli orang orang dan Yoo Chun yang mencoba bersikap sedatar yang dia bisa.

Manik coklat madu Luhan tanpa sadar mematri gerombolan kupu-kupu yang melintas dihadapannya. Afesiknya tercuri begitu saja saat warna warni binatang bersayap itu hinggap di hidungnya .

Manik itu membulat penuh kekaguman, berbinar-binar sebelum akhirnya melesat mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya.

Kaki kaki lincah meloncat kesana kemari dengan tangan mungil yang mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu. Tawa riang laksana denting lonceng terdengar saat Luhan berhasil menangkupnya. Dengan mata berbinar riang Luhan melepaskannya tapi didetik kemudian di berlari mengejarnya kembali.

 _Kebahagiaan itu seperti seekor kupu-kupu_

 _Semakin kamu mengejarnya..._

 _Dia akan semakin bersembunyi dari kamu._

 _Tetapi, jika kamu mengubah garis penglihatanmu._

 _Maka dia akan dengan tenang mendarat di pundakmu_

Suaranya begitu jernih terdengar, setiap baitnya menyihir kupu-kupu untuk berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Dan sinar matahari yang menembus rimbunnya guguran daun menyinari Luhan saat menari riang. Dayang Er yang mendengarnya termagu diam. Bibirnya melekung senyum terpesona.

"Ya Tian, jika memang Putri Luhan salah satu Dewi-Mu, aku tidak akan terkejut."

Luhan yang terlalu asyik mengejar kupu-kupu sama sekali tidak tahu jika rombongan Selir Ahra berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Hingga akhirnya tabrakan terjadi.

Selir Ahra langsung terduduk dan berteriak kesakitan membuat dayang dan para pengawal berdatangan.

"Selir Ahra, Selir Ahra..."

"Aaah... Sakiit."

"Anda baik baik saja? Cepat cepat bantu Selir Ahra. Ya Tian, Ya Tian." Bibi Rong berujar panik menyuruh para kasim segera membantunya. "Putri Luhan, apa yang anda lakukan? Anda bisa melukai Selir Ahra dan bayinya."

"Putri Luhan!" Dayang Er segera berlari mendekati Luhan yang duduk termangu, matanya membola ketakutan saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang apalagi mendengar perkataan bibi Rong.

Keributan yang terjadi membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong datang. Mereka terlihat panik. Apalagi Jaejoong yang langsung menghampiri Luhan, merengkuh putri semata wayangnya.

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan memandang Jaejoong dengan mata memerah dan tubuh yang tidak berhenti bergetar. "A-aku tidak se-sengaja."

"Selir Ahra!" Teriakan Yunho yang diliputi kepanikan mengalihkan afeksi ibu dan anak itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar Yunho yang bertanya penuh perhatian membuat Ahra menyunggingkan senyum di antara rasa sakitnya. "Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia. Saya-Aahk!" Dan Selir Ahra terhisak memegang perutnya.

"Tabib panggil tabib istana! Pengawal cepat bawa tandu kesini!"

Suasana begitu kacau, teriakan kesakitan Selir Ahra dan kepanikan Raja Yunho bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus. Apalagi kandungan Ahra sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan, keselamatan keduanya menjadi pertaruhan.

"Kenapa kalian lambat sekali!"

Mendengar teriakan Yunho beberapa dayang mengkeret ketakutan, terlebih Luhan yang langsung merangkul leher Jaejoong.

Begitu melihat pengawal dan tabib datang tergopoh-gopoh, Yunho segera menggendong Ahra dan meletakannya di atas tandu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia," Ahra menggenggam jemari Yunho erat. Wajahnya mengernyit menahan rasa sakit.

"Cepat obati Selir Ahra."

"Siap laksanakan."

Sesaat setelah kepergian Bibi Rong serta para kasim suasana begitu menakutkan. Dari balik lengannya Luhan memandang Yunho, dirinya semakin mengkeret saat mendapati Yunho menatapnya tajam.

Luhan takut.

"Jangan melindunginya Permaisuri. Biar kali ini Luhan mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya."

"Tapi Luhan masih anak kecil, Yang Mulia."

"Aku tau, tapi kecerobohannya bisa membuat Selir Ahra dan bayinya dalam bahaya."

"Duìbùqǐ," Luhan kecil terhisak- "Duìbùqǐ, Ayahanda."

Mendengar Putrinya begitu mengiba membuat hati Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri. Luhan kecil terhisak. Matanya memerah tapi tidak berani memandang Yunho. Perlahan dia melepas pelukannya karena tidak ingin Ibunda dan Ayahandanya bertengkar.

Sebenarnya hati Yunho teriris saat memarahi Luhan, gadis kecil yang biasanya dia manja kini harus menerima perlakuan kasarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota tidak semudah yang di bayangkan. Harus kuat dan tegas karena akan banyak orang yang akan merong-rongnya dari segala arah.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Luhan, kembali ke pavilium soka, angkat sebelah kakimu dan renungkan apa kesalahanmu."

"Yang Mulia!" Tiga orang berseru mendengarnya. Jaejoong, Yoo Chun dan Dayang Er, begitu tidak habis pikir saat Yunho memberikan Luhan hukuman.

"Pergi temui Selir Ahra, Permaisuri."

Jaejoong hendak membuka mulut saat pandangan tajam memaku penglihatannya.

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia," ucap Luhan yang membuat berpasang-pasang mata membola terkejut.

.

.

Tubuh kecil Luhan sedikit goyah saat angin dingin berhembus. Berdiri mengangkat sebelah kaki selama satu jam membuatya kesemutan, beberapa kali gadis cilik merubah posisinya saat tidak ada yang melihat. Sesekali bibirnya mencebik dan menyusut hidungnya yang terasa mampet.

Dibelakangnya Dayang Er mendesah frustasi. Sebentar-bentar meremas sapu tangan, sebentar-bentar berjalan mondar-mandir lalu berdoa pada Tian dengan wajah memelas. Dirinya merasa tidak becus saat melihat Putri asuhnya di hukum untuk pertama kalinya.

"Putri Luhan, ini sudah satu jam. Kumohon berhentilah." Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Dayang Er membujuk Luhan dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga, Luhan menolak.

"Tidak, Dayang Er."

"Putra Mahkota Changmin datang berkunjung."

"Lulu-mei mei!"

Dari taman paviluim soka Luhan melihat kakaknya berlari kearahnya. Wajahnya pucat tapi penuh keringat. Hanfu mewah berwarna hijau berkibar saat Changmin melompati empat anak tangga sekaligus. Dan langsung meraup Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Changmin Gege," bisik Luhan penuh harap. Matanya memanas saat melihat kakaknya, bibirnya bergetar ingin mengadu tentang apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Changmin melepas pelukannya dan langsung meneliti seluruh tubuh adik kesayangannya. Perlahan kecupan ringan dia daratkan di pelipis Luhan. "Apa Lulu terluka?"

Mata coklat Luhan membola, tanpa sadar menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung. "Ti-tidak, Changmin gege."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Changmin penuh sangsi. "Perlihatkan tanganmu!"

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah karena panik. Apalagi saat mata hitam Changmin menyorotnya tajam. Rasanya seperti di intimidasi, takut takut gadis cilik itu menglihkan pandanganya.

"Luhan."

Suara sarat akan kelembutan dan kasih sayang membuat Luhan merasa terlindungi. Perlahan dia mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang memerah, terdapat luka baret dengan darah yang mengering.

Changmin meringis sedih, "sakit?" Dibawanya tangan mungil itu ke pipinya. Dingin.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa Changmin Gege."

"Maafkan gege, Lulu. Seharusnya gege melindungimu."

Luhan segera menghambur dalam pelukan Changmin. Melesakkan wajahnya di dada kakaknya yang hangat. "Janji?" Bisiknya penuh harap. "Akan selalu melindungiku."

"Ya, janji." Dengan gemas Changmin mencium pipi Luhan berisik. "Bahkan jika ada pria yang akan melamarmu. Aku akan melindungimu."

Dayang Er yang melihatnya begitu tersentuh. Kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi, saling mengasihi dan saling menguatkan. Ikatan batin yang tidak akan terputus oleh apapun.

"Dayang Er ambilkan air hangat dan obat."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Mereka sama sekali tidak tau jika dalam beberapa menit Yunho datang menerobos Pavillium Soka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yattaaaaa...

Chapter dua updatee... Apa kalian menunggu... Aku harap sih begitu.

Oh ya silahkan kunjungi watty dengan nama akun sama TeaJustmine. Karena disana aku juga post cerita serupa, bedanya ada tambahan media play juga.

.

Naah, terimakasiiiih.

Teajustmine


End file.
